


The Vampire's Prisoner

by KingKay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Addiction, Angst, Drabble, Imprisonment, M/M, Vampire Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:25:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKay/pseuds/KingKay
Summary: It's for their safety, the locked door between them was needed to save them both.





	The Vampire's Prisoner

**Author's Note:**

> For drarry fanfiction book cover prompt. I do adore vampire stories and really enjoyed writing this. Book cover adapted by the amazing Knowmefirst. 
> 
>  

“Please let me out,” Draco cried out, his dry throat making his voice raspy.

“No” came Harry’s firm reply from the other side of the door.

“It hurts; please it hurts Harry, HARRY!” His scream echoed around him unanswered and he banged on the door as his frustration rose but he was too weak to keep it up.

Slowly he slide to his knees, his head pressed to the wood as he let out a whimper. Lifting his hand he looked at the pale flesh, much paler than normal, his nails broken and bleeding from scratching.

He’d scratched at the floor, the door, his own skin. It didn’t matter and it didn’t help, it only increasing his desperation, his need.

“Please, please, I’ll be good. I’ll be so good and you know it. You know it and you’ll give in soon.”

 

Harry tried to close his ears to the sound of Draco crackling with laugher behind the door and clenched his jaw harder. His hand shaking as he forced the key to Draco’s room deeper into his pocket, fighting back the temptation to open the door.

He wanted to, wanted to feast on Draco’s delectable blood until he drained him dry which was exactly why he couldn’t open the door.

Draco would accept his bite, would open his arms and his legs to Harry’s desire without even a second of resistance.

It would be glorious…just like last time.

That was the problem, he’d lost control, feeding too often and too deeply and he’d driven his lover mad. Draco was hooked on the high that came from Harry’s bite that he now craved it like a drug addict looking for their next hit. It would take several weeks before he recovered from the withdrawal symptoms and even then he’d always hunger for it.

Ignoring the pitiful whimpers from behind the door Harry walked away, his sensitive hearing meaning that he couldn’t truly escape from them. They rang in his head, demanding that he go to Draco and end both of their suffering.

Shaking his head to clean away the thoughts that filled it, he sat down and tugged at his hair in despair. He would kill Draco if he went to him, he couldn’t control himself, couldn’t resist when Draco offered himself so freely.

Draco would beg for it, for his death, even as his heart slowly stopped beating.

Harry decided he couldn’t stay here and scribbling a quick note he dropped it and the key into an envelope addressed to Hermione and sent it off with Draco’s owl. The bird pecking him hard as he released the control he’d used to bring it to him.

Rising he headed out of the house, keeping his eyes forward knowing if he looked back he’d stay. He’d come back, when he could control himself, when it was safe for Draco to be near him and then they would be together.

Harry licked his lips, he was so hungry.


End file.
